Smallest of Heart Beats
by TristonKitsune
Summary: Hard to explain but there's: Levi x Eren Mysteriously, Eren turned into a four year old and Levi is left to take care of him, seeing how Eren was before, and how he was at 15, he realizes he needs to help Eren to be like the happy child he used to be. They fall in love somewhere along the way while baby Eren will love Levi forever and he trusts Levi, 15 year old Eren wants YAOI!


I looked at the sight before me and was utterly confused. Hange was holding a small child in her hands. The child had brown hair and big green eyes, perfect skin and was wearing a brown shirt and some khakis. Barefoot.

I couldn't scream at shitty glasses at the moment, it would scare the child. And unlike most people think, I have a heart, I don't want to make a child cry.

"Hi" I said to him.

"Hi" he said. He had a soft voice that wasn't high but it was a child's.

"Hange, explain" I said calmly, still looking at the child.

"Weeeeellll it's Eren" she said. "It also wasn't my fault, I found him like this. Sooo.. You take him till I find a reverse!" She handed him to me. "Bye!" She ran.

"Hello Eren, I'm Lance Corporal Levi" I smiled.

"Uuum, okaaay" he said. I chuckled.

"Levi" I said.

"Hi Levi" he said.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Uuum I'm four" he held up four fingers.

"Big boy?"

"Yeah"

"Well, we are gonna go to my room. Can you play alone while I do my work?" I asked, beginning to walk up the stairs.

"Yes, I can" he said.

I set him on my bed and closed the door. I got a large quilted blanket and spread it on the floor. I placed a pillow and a regular sized blanket over the pillow on the quilt, the pillow was bigger than Eren so I set it up like I would a bed, with the blanket half way down it then the top of the blanket folded neatly, a wooden puzzle from a fallen soldier who said he wanted my kids to have it since his wouldnt, a stuffed bear Petra made me, a plate with a loaf of bread on it and a cup of water. Papers and pencils, also a mini chalk board I used for work and some chalks, then two stress balls he could roll and throw.

I set him in the middle of all that.

"Thank you" he smiled sweetly up at me.

I ruffled his hair.

"Okay, now play nicely, alright?" I asked him.

"Okay" he said. He began drawing on the chalk board.

I sat down at my desk, and at the beginning, couldn't get any work done. Thoughts kept going through my head.

Was he like this when he was really four?

Is he four for good?

What a cutie!

I watched him take a bite of bread and chew with his toddler cheeks. He took a drink of water as well. Then he set the bunny down facing him, only it was about two and a half feet away. Picking up a stress ball, he looked at me and pointed to the bunny, smiling. I smiled back. He rolled the ball to the bunny, then reached forward and made the bunny push it back.

At the end of about three hours, I got all my work done and Eren had drawn pictures, attempted the alphabet and his name on the chalk board, played with the balls and the bunny, ate all of his snack, and was now laying on the pillow with the blanket pulled to his neck, as he had been for about forty-five minutes. He was more peaceful when he slept.

I looked out my window, the sun was about to set. That meant supper time.

I walked over to the child and over the toys and drawings, not wanting him to think that I stepped on them on purpose. I shook him gently.

"Eren, come on sweetie, it's time for dinner" I said.

"Mmmmm" he groaned.

"Are you hungry, baby?" I'm asked.

"Yeah" he sighed. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. Reaching his hands up to me, he smiled sweetly.

I picked him up and carried him down to the dining hall. Everyone had been made aware of the situation.

Eren still got stares, but no one dared make a fuss.

We got his and my food and sat down. We were all about to eat when-

"STOP!" Eren screamed. We all looked at him. I was the most surprised, I never thought he could make this with such a small voice.

"What is it, Eren?" I asked.

"No one prayed..." He said, back in his soft little voice.

"Show us!" Connie yelled, everyone thinking Eren was adorable.

He stood up on the table and sloppily intertwined his fingers. We all did the same.

"Dear God" he said. We would be repeating it.

"Dear God"

"Thank you for this day"

"Thank you for this day"

"And for my friends and family"

"And for my friends and family"

"And this food"

"And this food"

"On the count of three yell Amen! One! Two! Three! AMEN!"

We all screamed Amen with him. He screamed it at first then began giggling as he threw his hands up. We all clapped and threw our hands up in celebration to make him happy. Treating prayer like a party for his sake. I'm picked him up and threw him. Catching him in my arms, we all settled down and began eating.

Eren was eating his mashed potatoes when he began to crawl down.

"Where you going Eren?" I asked.

"Chalk" he said.

"No, eat first, we can play with chalk when we go back to my room. Okay?" I asked.

"Okay"

"We don't get up until we are done eating" I said.

"Okay" he said.

After dinner, I gave him a bath and put him in one of my shirts, which was like a dress to him.

I laid him down after letting him play with chalk for a little while. We brushed his teeth and hair, washed his face, then time for bed.

"Goodnight, Eren" I said.

"Goodnight, Levi" he gave me a big kiss on the lips then cuddled into my chest. I closed my eyes, blushing.

He's a brat, why am I blushing? Cause it's Eren? But he's four! Ugh...


End file.
